


Karamel prompts

by cassier556



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, prompts, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassier556/pseuds/cassier556
Summary: A list of karamel prompts





	Karamel prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to write any of these.

Here is a list of karamel prompts 

1\. Kara throws Mon-El a suprise birthday party at the Alien bar.

2\. Kara and monel are in the middle of something... when cat grant knocks on the door.

3\. Mon-El nver left earth in 2x23 this is a remake of the girl night scene in 3x04 where Sam asks Kara if she is single just when her stupid hot Daxamite boyfriend walks through the door 

4\. In the crossover overgirl pretends to be supergirl and gets Mon-El to come to earth prime where he finds and save Kara. 

5\. In 3x08 Mon-El comes back but earlier that day Kara was hit with red Kryptonite, she say what she really thinks about his marriage and then trys To make him jealous . 

6\. Mon-El come back from the future with a wife but he find out Kara was pregnant when he left. 

7\. Oliver meets Mon-El.

8\. Kara and Mon-El were dating on krypton and daxom and they reunite on earth.

9\. Barry, iris, Oliver, Felicity,and Sara come though the portal in Kara’s loft to catch Kara and Mon-El doing it.

10\. Superfriends do on a vacation. 

11\. Kara, Mon-El, and sueprfriends play truth or dare or spin the bottle. 

12\. Kara and Mon-El need a new bed. 

13.Someone steals supergirls phone and send the text to CatCo who post them. 

14\. Kara and Mon-El goes to a party. 

15\. Kara gets drunk and starts to dance. 

16\. Kara introduces Mon-El to Wonder Woman. 

17\. Takes place in episode 3x10 Instead of brainy going into Kara’s mind he send Mon-El. 

18\. The Daxamites never come. 

19\. Kara and Mon-El au based on the movie something borrowed. 

20\. Kara and Mon-El get married. 


End file.
